


Broken Harmony

by FluffyKittyCat2



Series: Trolls Ancestors [1]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour
Genre: Ancestor Trolls - Freeform, Characters do NOT belong to me and are used with permission, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKittyCat2/pseuds/FluffyKittyCat2
Summary: Before, during, and after Pop tries to take all the strings.Originally posted on Wattpad and now here and on Fanfiction.net
Series: Trolls Ancestors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855546
Kudos: 6





	1. Disclaimer and Ancestor Info

*All Trolls ancestor designs and names belong to OpefuLee (Wattpad) and are used with permission*

Queen Pop:

Troll Type: Pop Troll

Gender: Female

Appearance: Blue skin, pink hair, blue nose, leaf dress, and blue eyes.

King Techno:

Troll Type: Techno Troll

Gender: Male

Appearance: Light green skin, light blue hair that fades to white, and light blue eyes.

King Funk:

Troll Type: Funk Troll

Gender: Male

Appearance: Two different shades of purple fur, purple-ish hair, purple nose, light purple feet, and light purple eyes.

Mayor Country:

Troll Type: Country Troll

Gender: Male

Appearance: Cream horse body, orange skin, black hooves, light brown hair, blue plaid shirt, blue eyes, and blue nose, cowboy hat.

King Rock:

Troll Type: Rock Troll

Gender: Male

Appearance: Dark blue skin, red hair, spiked collar, dark red nose, red eyes, and black pants.

Conductor Classical:

Troll Type: Classical Troll

Gender: Male

Appearance: Orangey skin, yellow wings, yellow hair, yellow eyes, yellow gem, black bow tie, and yellow eyes.


	2. Friendships Rock

Music is a beautiful thing. It brings trolls together. Well, a really long time ago, there were six trolls who enjoyed making music. They created six strings, one to represent a type of music. There was a string for pop, one for rock, another for funk, a techno one, one for country, and a string for classical music. Even though they all had a different taste in music, they were the best of friends. 

At the moment, Queen Pop was heading towards the village stage. She was getting ready to perform at the annual Music Festival, a festival where all the trolls played their different musics to all the tribes. It was the best time of the year in her opinion because at the end of each festival, all the leaders sung a song that had a little bit of each music. She and the other ancestors had been working on the perfect song for months, and they were fairly sure that it would top all the past festivals.

"Hey, Pop!" she heard someone call to her. She turned around and saw King Rock running towards her. He seemed worried about something, if the look on his face was anything to go by. "I have a problem. My trolls are arguing about what to play at the festival tonight, and I don't know what to do. I've asked everyone else for help, but they're to busy to help. Will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you, Rock, just show me the way."

*** 

"There they are, Pop," said Rock pointing to a group of a dozen Rock Trolls. They were in such a heated argument, Pop swore that she could see steam coming out of their ears at how mad they were. "They refuse to stop arguing, and the festival is only in a few hours. Do you know what to do?!

Pop looked back at the trolls, and noticed how they were grouped into two sections. She thought very hard about a solution until...

"Hey! Everytroll listen to me!" the Rock Trolls quieted down and turned towards Pop. "I can see they you want to perform more than one song, but how about you choose a different one all together," she suggested.

"But we've played all the other songs to many times, and these are the least played - but still awesome - songs," replied a Rock Troll with dark blue hair and grey skin. "Unless..."

"Unless what, Jett?" questioned King Rock.

"Unless we write a new one?" said the troll, Jett, nervously. "I mean, we could always save these songs for the future. Plus, I think it's about time we had a new song to share." All the other Rockers nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Great! If you guys need any help, feel free to come find me." With that, Rock held up the rock symbol (🤘) and walked off with Pop to meet up with the other leaders and prepare for the Music Festival.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, and can't wait to write more. This fan fiction will be short mini stories per chapter until the tribes separate and after that it will go back to being mini stories. (I hope that makes sense...) I'll also try to update once a week, maybe sooner, maybe later.


	3. Techno Beats

King Techno was preparing for the upcoming techno concert that evening. All the techno trolls that could we're helping out with the preparations. Even some of the other tribes were helping. Mayor Country was helping some of the techno trolls that were in charge of providing refreshments. He was instructing the them where to put everything in a place they would look nice. King Techno was happy to see the leader of the Country Trolls interacting so well with his Techno Trolls, that he didn't realize one of the baby techno Trolls was sneaking up on him.

"Boo!" cried the baby techno troll. When King Techno turned around with a scared look on his face, the baby started laughing really hard. "I scared the king!" exclaimed the techno troll excitedly.

"You sure did...?" King Techno trailed off, not knowing the troll's name. When he finally caught on, the techno troll replied, saying his name was Felix. "Well, Felix, how would you like to help with the preparations for tonight's concert?"

"Yes please. Can I go help Mayor Country?" asked the little boy sweetly. Techno nodded and the troll swam (I don't know what it'd be if they're on land. Would it be floating?) off to go help put everything in its place. A few hours later, everything was ready. Every troll was invited, whether they were Pop, Funk, Classical, Country, or Rock. They were all having such a fun time, and Techno was glad that everyone was together.

A/N: Sooooo, in my opinion, this was a crappy ending (and overall story), but I ran out of ideas. I'll try to write something better next time, but I need a plot and I'm struggling to come up with one. If anyone has ideas, I'd be more than willing to hear them. Also, if anyone wants to get a sneak peek at the upcoming characters, I might post a list in the future. Any characters besides the leaders are my own, but I have no clue what they would look like, so if anyone wants to draw them (I don't know why, but there's not much else to do during this time) message me or leave a comment. Or not. It's up to you. I'm going to stop talking now... bye!


	4. All Music is Unique

Music concerts were extremely common among the tribes. There was one every day of the week. On Monday the Pop Trolls played, on Tuesday the Funk Trolls played, on Wednesday the Techno Trolls played, on Thursday the Country Trolls played, on Friday the Classical Trolls played, on Saturday the Rock Trolls played, and on Sunday they all played for a small portion of the day.

Today was Sunday, which meant everyone got to play and they all got to listen to a bit of every tribe's music. While the leaders were preparing, a couple Funk Trolls and a few Techno Trolls were fighting over who has the best music.

"We have the best music!" claimed one of the Funk Trolls. His friends nodded in agreement, while the Techno Trolls glared at them furiously.

"No, we do! Our music sound the best. Besides, we don't even get the point of yours," replied the lead Techno Troll. This continued on for a while before King Funk overheard their argument. 

"Hey, what's going on over here, guys. What's with all the fighting?" asked the King in a smooth voice. When the Trolls told Funk what was going on, he told them, "All music is different, but that's what makes it amazing and unique. One music isn't better than the other, we just all have different opinions on them."

After that, the Trolls realized that the King of Funk was right, they just simply preferred theirs over the others'. The group hugged it out, and headed towards the center of the village to await the beginning of the concert.


	5. Pop’s Plan

Pop was observing the village from the tallest branch on the tallest tree. She did this whenever she wanted to know what was going on in different places all at once. She's seen the other leaders eating ice cream together and not inviting her (they tried to, but couldn't find her seeing how she was in a tree), Pop Trolls seemingly left out (but in reality they just didn't want to join in at that very moment), and many other things.

Eventually, she climbed down from the tree and used her hair to swing over to her pod. Once inside, she grabbed an empty scrapbook, some scissors, felt, and other supplies and worked on a plan to ensure that Pop Trolls would get the love they deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is shorter, but I felt the need to write something so that I wouldn't forget about this. We're finally getting to the main point of the story, but mainly because I couldn't think of what else to write for the 'before' bit of this. Okay, bye!


	6. The Techno String

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Huskiesaresocute23 (watt pad) helped me come up with the idea for this chapter, so thank you to them. And I need better titles.

Alright, so all I need to do, is convince everyone that Rock and Country are fighting, then I take my chance and steal the strings from the harp. This'll be easy! thought Pop. She had been up all night devising the perfect plan to steal the other strings for herself, making Pop the superior genre of music.

Five minutes later, she was walking out of her pod, heading towards to she believed to be the most gullible leader of them all: King Techno. When she found Techno, he was sitting by the river, singing some of his techno music. Disgusting! thought Pop when she heard him singing. Our music sounds way better. She walked over to him, tapped him on the shoulder, and when he looked at her, she began to explain the 'problem'.

"Rock and Country are fighting over who should go first at this Sunday's concert! I tried to stop them, but there was nothing I could do! I need your help!" she explained. Techno asked her where they where, to which she replied, "On the other side of the forest." Techno quickly got up and started swimming as quickly as possible to get to the 'fighting' trolls' location. "I'll alert Classical and Funk!"

Once Techno was far away enough, Pop ran towards his home, searching desperately for the Techno String. After what felt like an eternity, she found it inside of a seashell that was on display. "That was too easy. Onto Classical next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I said that she'd get the strings from the harp, but her getting each one individually seemed more exciting, so I went with that instead.


	7. The Classical String

"Hey, Rock! How are you?" asked Conductor Classical. He had heard Techno and Pop having a conversation about Rock and Country fighting, and had gone to investigate.

"I'm doing great! What about you, Classical?" responded Rock.

"Excellent, um, so I heard that you and Country had an argument. Is that true?"

"What?! No, of course it's not true! What gave you that idea?"

"Well I heard Pop tell Techno about it. You don't think she was lying, do you?"

***

"Now, where could that string be?" Pop had seen Rock and Classical together, so she had quickly headed over to Classical's house and had begun searching vigorously for the second string. "Aha!" Pop pulled the Classical String out of a violin. How Classical had manages to hide it in there without ruining the instrument was not her concern. Right now, she needed to get out of there before the others got suspicious.

As Pop was getting ready to leave, she quickly made sure everything was the way she found it, hid the string in her hair along with the Techno and Pop ones, and ran out the back door.


	8. The Country String

Pop was up to something, Techno knew it! Classical had come up to him and explained that Rock and Country had not been fighting. Then, when he came home, his string was suddenly gone, and the only others who had a key to his house were the other leaders. So maybe it could have been any one of them, but Pop seemed the most suspicious!

***

Where's my string! It was right here this morning. thought Classical. He had gone home and checked on his string like he did every day when he got back home. Did I move it? Or did someone take it? Classical thought for a second before laughing to himself. Of course not, that would be absurd!

***

"Country, hey, Country!" called Pop she was running 'desperately' towards Country. When she got his attention she quickly told him that Rock had claimed that his music was better and that anyone who thought otherwise should challenge him. Of course, that wasn't true at all, but Country didn't have to know. She told him Rock's location and that he should hurry up if he wanted to prevent a huge argument between all the tribes.

After finally convincing Mayor Country to go, Pop rushed to his house and began to hunt for the string. A minute later, she found it 'hidden' on display in his room. "Wow, that was easier than getting Techno's string. And I thought this would be the hardest string to get. Ha!"


	9. The Funk String

Pop was amazed that she managed to retrieve three strings without anyone noticing. She was sure that they'd try to stop her by now. Oh, well. It made it a lot easier to steal them, so she wasn't complaining. She decided it was best to get all the strings in one day so no one would notice they were missing until it was too late.

She easily walked into Funk's home. She made sure before entering that he wasn't home and set out to look for the Funk String. After a while of searching, she was beginning to get frustrated, but when she checked Funk's beloved instrument room, she found it. "Only one to go. They'll never know what's coming!"


	10. Realizing Their Strings Are Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I still need better titles ☹️

Techno

King Techno swam (?) into his home. Something felt... off, but he couldn't quite place it. He excused the feeling as nervousness for tonight's special concert. It was the anniversary of when the Strings were founded and music became a part of their lives. It was a tradition for each tribe to play the first song from their tribe and display their string as they performed.

It was a few hours before the concert, but Techno wanted to check on his string, just for good measure. He reached into the shell it was located, but when he went to grab it, he found nothing. He pulled his hand out and proceeded to peer into the shell, hoping to spot the string. When he didn't, his eyes widened in horror, realizing that someone must have stolen it.

***

Classical

(In 'The Country String')

Where's my string! It was right here this morning. thought Classical. He had gone home and checked on his string like he did every day when he got back home. Did I move it? Or did someone take it? Classical thought for a second before laughing to himself. Of course not, that would be absurd!

*** 

Country

Mayor Country walked into his home after a long day. He decided to go to his room to take a nap before tonight's concert. When he walked in, he turned to admire the Classical String, but all he saw was the glass the covered the display was shattered and the string was gone! He frantically galloped around the house, hopping it was only a critter that had gotten in and had dropped it, or one of the little ones had thrown something in though the open window and had broken the display, causing the string to fall out. Sadly, he had no such luck, and eventually he came to terms that the string was, indeed, gone. Whoever did this would pay!

***

Funk

Funk was happily making his way through the village to his home when his closest friend, Elliot, came running towards him.

"Funk, there's a problem! I went to your place, looking for you to speak about tonight, and I walked into the instrument room, thinking you were there, but when I looked around I didn't see our string!" By the end of his small tale, Elliot was out of breath. 

Funk excused himself and quickly ran home, bursting through the door. He ran towards the instrument room, only to find, exactly as Elliot had said, no Funk String.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my longest chapter, and I'm kinda proud of it. We're finally getting some action here!


	11. Confrontations

Pop was chilling inside her pod, admiring five out of the six Strings, when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly hid the Strings in a cookie jar, burying them with cookies. She then skipped to the door, opening it to reveal all the other leaders (save Rock), including part of their tribes behind them.

"Pop, our Strings are missing, do you have any idea where they might be?" questioned Techno, a suspicious look on his face.

"Of course not, as a matter of fact, my String's missing as well," she lied. " I was just in my room coming up with a plan to get it back." At that very moment, realizing Rock wasn't there, she came up with a devious plan the get the sixth, and final, String. She gasped dramatically. "You don't think Rock took it, do you. I mean, as far as we know, his String isn't missing. Plus, I doubt anyone except the leaders would dare take them."

The other leaders looked at each other, deep in thought. Maybe Pop was right, and Rock was the thief. But what if one of the leaders standing next to them was the thief! No one could be certain until they had solid evidence.

"I say," Pop continued, "that we interrogate Rock, see if his String's missing, and if it's not, then we may have our thief, gentlemen."

***

"Rock, open the door," called Country. After a while of knocking, they decided that Rock wasn't home and went looking for him. They searched all over the village until they finally found him. Rock was seated underneath his favorite tree, relaxing before tonight's big concert.

"Oh, hey guys!" he called out upon seeing them. "Where's Pop?" he added when he didn't see the Queen. They explained what Pop had said and that she opted to stay behind to continue her plan to 'recover' the Strings. "And you really believe her? How could you? You guys didn't even investigate each other!" Rock was outraged that his friends accused him without any evidence. "And for all we know, Pop could be lying."

"I guess that could be true," Classical put in. He didn't like seeing his best friends arguing, especially tonight. "We only came to see if you still had your string."

"Yeah, I can show you if you want." When the others agreed, Rock lead him towards his place, unlocking the door to find Pop with his String, and all the others, too. They all stared in shock, not wanting to believe that a troll could do such a thing, let alone one of their best friends.

Pop just stood there for a while before running in the opposite direction of the front door, hoping to escape out the back. Country quickly left, sprinting to the back to, blocking any means of exiting the house. 

Pop was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another long chapter! Yay! So, I know this isn't really how the movie said the tribes split up, but I find it a bit more exciting, don't you think?


	12. Running

"How could you do that! I thought we were friends!" yelled Rock. He couldn't believe that Pop would steal the Strings after all they had been through together. Within seconds, everyone was yelling at her and she was yelling at them.

"I did it because my music wasn't getting the love it deserved!" Pop set the Strings down on the nearest surface, not realizing that the others would be able to easily take them back.

The other leaders looked at each other then the strings. In the blink of an eye, they were running up to their Strings and grabbing theirs. "Run!" they all yelled in unison. Pop was shocked. She didn't expect that they would simply take their Strings and run away. Oh well, at least she had the whole village to herself and the Pop Trolls wouldn't need to listen other 'music'.

***

When the leaders left Rock's home, they decided that it would be better to split ways. They gathered their tribe and went their separate ways. Rock ended up making a volcano their home, Techno choose a reef so his people could swim to their heart's content, Country went to the desert, Classical made a quiet area their home, and Funk made their home in a UFO (?) above a section of the desert Country wasn't using.


	13. Rock

It had been a few months after the tribes split up. During those months, the Rock Trolls had built houses, stores, and many other things where they had moved to. Rock had everyone vote on a name for their land, and in the end, they called it Volcano Rock City.

Even though they all missed their old friends, they got to know their own tribe a lot better than before. Rock was finally out making more friends because the only trolls he considered friends were scattered across the Troll Kingdom. He had heard that Pop decided to move her tribe to a different area, presumably to get away from everyone. According to what he heard, the Pop Trolls had relocated to a tree far away from everyone else.

Despite hearing this news, he warned his tribe to never go back to Pop Village (as they now called it) as a precaution. Of course, some of them were still in contact with the other tribes. The little ones wrote letters all the time to their friends, always hoping for a response.

It might have been hard to leave what they once new behind, but with their music and friends, Rock doubted they would feel sad forever.


	14. Country

Lonesome Flats. That was the name of their new home. Country had decided that the area complimented their music nicely, so he had decided they would settle there. It took awhile, but eventually all the houses were built. There was a big space in the center for them to sing as a tribe, but it still got quite lonely.

If he was being honest, Country missed hearing the cheerful Pop music, upbeat Techno music, loud Rock music, weird (yet cool) Funk music, and calming Classical music. But was he missed most wasn't the music, it was his friends. Sure, he had many friends in his tribe, but none as good as the other leaders.

The Mayor decided to walk around Lonesome Flats to admire the scenery. The cacti were huge, the ground soft, and the creatures there were... interesting. The tumbleweeds were the weirdest in his opinion.

Even though he missed his friends dearly, he knew that what Pop did was unforgivable and that this was for the best.


	15. Techno

"Alright my Techno Trolls, let's get building!" cried King Techno. He was motivating his tribe to get building their new home. They had easily decided to call it Techno Reef seeing how they play Techno music and now live in a reef. (I need more ideas....) 

Techno was swimming around, making sure that everything was going okay. His Trolls loved living in the water and being able to swim constantly. He had chosen a place far away from all the other tribes because Techno Trolls weren't necessarily know for their fighting. Hopefully no one would disturb them ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I desperately need better ideas.


	16. Funk

The Funk Trolls didn't really want to be on land anymore. They wanted to live in the sky, so they build a spaceship that served as their city. They called it Vibe City. Vibe City was full of lights and all sorts of technology you probably wouldn't see anywhere else.

King Funk decided this was the perfect place for his tribe, away from everyone else. They wouldn't have to worry about fighting between the tribes and only those who they invited in would be allowed to enter their city.


	17. Classical

Symphonyville was the perfect place for the Classical Trolls. It was nice and calm, no interruptions from anyone, except maybe the occasional eight goat (eight note). Everyone was able to play their beautiful instruments without any interruption from the loud Rock and Techno music. The surrounding areas were perfect for concerts, especially the water because it was so peaceful (though sometimes the Techno music was so loud it could be heard through the water).

Classical couldn't believe how Symphonyville fit their music so perfectly.


	18. Pop

Pop Village was where the Pop Trolls lived for the beginning of the separation, but eventually the guilt of splitting everyone up made Pop decide that they needed to move. She explained to her tribe that it was because they were being threatened by the others and if they didn't move soon, there would be consequences. So in the end, Pop moved to a tree far away which they called the Troll Tree. Not the Pop Troll Tree, just the Troll Tree. Queen Pop wanted to ensure that the other tribes were forgotten, so she told the next leader, and only the next leader, that there were other tribes. She made sure that every leader after that would keep the secret, not knowing that one day, that would be a huge mistake.


End file.
